


TLH: Luna And Sam's Secret

by Elderberry696969



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Sex, Buttsex, Female Homosexuality, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Futanari, Futanari On Futanari, Futanari on Male, Gay, LGBT, LGBTQ, Lesbian, Male Homosexuality, Male on Futanari, Male on Male, Massage, Multi, Orgy, cum, cumming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elderberry696969/pseuds/Elderberry696969
Summary: An ordinary day for Lincoln Loud and his best friend, Clyde McBride, turns into a day of kinky fun for the two boys.
Relationships: Lincoln Loud/Clyde McBride, Lincoln Loud/Luna Loud, Lincoln Loud/Sam Sharp, Luna Loud/Clyde McBride, Luna Loud/Sam Sharp, Sam Sharp/Clyde McBride
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	TLH: Luna And Sam's Secret

*in Lincoln's house*  
*Lincoln and Clyde are flipping through channels*  
Clyde: Change it.  
*Lincoln changes the channel to a news broadcast*  
Reporter: And in other news, the President of the United States has issued "Operation Blitzkrieg" today.  
Clyde: Change it.  
*Lincoln changes the channel to a televangelist channel*  
Televangelist: Welcome back everybody to the show, with all these holiday greeting cards saying "Happy Holidays" instead of "Merry Christmas", and no prayer in schools or sporting events, and whatnot, it's no wonder we're seeing a rise in terrorism. We are seeing the blunt of God's wrath-  
Clyde: Change it.  
*Lincoln changes the channel to a sports network*  
Announcer: And now for these commercials!  
*a commercial comes on, showing a man with an axe*  
Man: ARE YOU TIRED OF OVERPRICED ITEMS!?! FORGET ABOUT THEM! 89.99!?! *slices an 89.99 sign in half with the axe* 79.99!?! *slices a 79.99 sign in half* 69.99!?! *slices a 69.99 sign in half* FORGET THEM! I'M DEMENTED DANNY, AND MY PRICES ARE INSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*Lincoln turns the TV off*  
Lincoln: Man, there's nothing on today!  
Luna: *from upstairs* Linky, come up here, please.  
Lincoln: What does she want? *gets up and walks upstairs, with Clyde following* Yes Luna?  
Luna: Sam and I were just talking about you, she said we should include you on our fun.  
Clyde: When you say fun....  
Sam: Yep, so, should we show them?  
Luna: That's a good idea.  
Lincoln: Show us what?  
*Luna undoes her skirt, and Sam unzips her pants, and they both pull down their underwear, revealing penises, and the boys look on in shock*  
Luna: That's right boys.  
Sam: And we're gonna show you both a VERY good time.  
*the girl unzip the boys' pants and take off their shoes and socks*  
Luna and Sam: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh.............................................................  
*Luna proceeds to finger Lincoln's anus while licking his soles, and Sam proceeds to finger Clyde's anus while licking his soles, then Luna and Sam proceed to massage their respective boy's feet, then the rest of their bodies*  
*5 minutes later*  
Luna: Now for the good part.  
Sam: We'll let you start us off.  
*the girls turn around and show their bare butts, which the boys proceed to fuck, with Lincoln buttfucking Luna, and Clyde buttfucking Sam, and after the boys ejaculate, they switch girls*  
*a minute later*  
Sam: Alright, let's make this a little more interesting. Boys, we want you to fuck eachother.  
Lincoln and Clyde: What!?!  
Luna: Then afterwards, we'll fuck you.  
Clyde: Fair enough.  
*Lincoln proceeds to buttfuck Clyde, and Luna proceeds to buttfuck Sam, and after Lincoln and Luna ejaculate, they switch places, with Clyde buttfucking Lincoln, and Sam buttfucking Luna*  
*another minute later*  
Sam: Now for the finale.  
*the girls proceed to buttfuck the boys, with Sam buttfucking Clyde and Luna buttfucking Lincoln, then after the girls ejaculate, they switch boys, and now Luna is buttfucking Clyde, and Sam is buttfucking Lincoln*  
*later that night*  
*Luna's room is now stained all over the place with cum, and both the boys and the girls are soaked with cum*  
Luna: You boys are the best.  
Lincoln and Clyde: You too....  
Sam: You have the best asses.  
*the group falls asleep*


End file.
